These Violet Tears
by Hannatude
Summary: While on a recruiting mission, Axel discovers that there's more to being a Nobody than missing a heart - and more to being a Somebody than having a soul. There are no pairings at the moment- just some exploration into Axel's character. Rating is for language.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing yet, everyone here is copyright Disney/Square Enix. Author's Note(s) follow.

* * *

_ The pain was intense. He felt like his body was turning inside out. But the worst part wasn't the physical onslaught – it was the emotions. The memories of his life being stripped of their colour, as if he had been an unwitting participant, or had simply read them all in some sort of twisted biography. The chamber was silent, as he was in too much agony to scream. He opened his mouth, but the only sound that passed his lips was a hoarse moan, filled with sorrow and loss. A tear leaked from first one eye, then the next as the empty soullessness overtook him at last._

Axel sat up, wearily scratching his head. _Aren't nightmares supposed to make you, well, scared?_ He smirked wryly as the thought entered his mind.

"I almost wish I could be scared," he sighed as he twitched the bed covers off his sweat-soaked body. "Hell, I'd settle for slightly unnerved…" He frowned as he noticed his cold, clammy skin and glanced at the slim digital clock on the desk across the room. He had time for a quick shower, he decided, sliding out of the low bed with a yawn.

"It's about time you got up, Axel." A bored voice pointed out. The sleepy man rolled his eyes and, without turning, flicked a small orb of flame off his finger, barely missing the blue-haired man at the door.

"Screw you, Saix. And get outta my doorway."

" You've got a mission." Axel snorted, running his hands through his sweaty crimson hair, frowning as his long fingers found a snarl.

" I've always got a mission. Why don't you do it?" He turned to look at his former childhood friend. "You never do any of the icky stuff – you always leave it to me." The stoic man cleared his throat.

"Your… Particular skill set is needed for this occasion, Axel."

"Translation: You need someone dead." Axel sighed. "Whatever. Fine. Tell me who and where."

"You aren't being sent to kill anyone, Axel. We want you to recruit someone." The scarred man held up his hand, cutting off the other's interjection. "You'll be going to a world called Traverse Town. It's similar to Twilight Town, so you needn't worry too much about scouting it out-"

"If I'm not gonna kill anyone, then why the heck do I have to go? Recruiting's the boss' thing, not mine. Why can't you send someone else? Send Xaldin. He likes corrupting people."

"Your apprehension wouldn't be because of Roxas' -"

"No! No. It's not that. I just... Like I said, recruiting's not my thing." The blue haired man lowered his eyebrows as he studied his once-friend's behaviour. "The kid's power nap has nothing to do with it."

"It doesn't benefit you in the least to lie to me..._ Lea_." He murmured, his expression on of detached disappointment. The redhead stilled momentarily before gathering up his Organization uniform.

"Alright, you win." He snapped at the man in the doorway before turning to enter the bathroom. "But I'm not guaranteeing that no one's gonna get hurt..."

* * *

After stopping by the Moogle shop to pick up a few potions (and a cup of Kupoccino), kicking a sleeping Demyx in the head, and successfully avoiding Larxene (who would steal his Kupoccino), Axel was about to open the corridor to his target's planet when he heard a rather obnoxious throat-clearing behind him.

"Whaddya want, Vexen."

"Rude as usual, Number Eight. I only wanted to remind you that your services are still required at Castle-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a hot commodity. I got it memorized." With that, he gestured for the corridor to open and stepped inside.

"I should warn you - some of the people from Radiant Garden ended up there after..." The ice-master's voice trailed off as he remembered the events that led to the loss of their home, grinning faintly. "It's even more important to avoid detection. We can't have you being recognized, hmm...?"

"Like anyone could recognize me. It's been over 7 years since any of them woulda seen me-" Axel's voice faded as he fully entered the inky depths of the portal.

"Seven years for us, perhaps." The scientist mused, his eyes sparkling with a slightly mad glint. "But for them? Who knows..."

* * *

_ He hadn't really understood all of the technical stuff the old guy had said. Isa did, but that was nothing new - Isa was the brains, after all. What he had understood was that bit about powers, and abilities - maybe even the ability to live forever. That's what had sold him. Being immortal? Hell yeah! And that whole "traveling to different worlds" bit didn't sound too bad either. And all he had to do was let the geezer's "keyblade" touch him on the chest? Talk about a great deal!_

"I wish I'd known then what I do now." He sighed, rolling a small ball of flame between his thumb and forefinger. He was sitting on a roof of a building in what appeared to be a shopping district. He had been told that he had to familiarize himself with the general layout of this world before he could receive information on his target.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time... However, after realizing it only took three hours to explore the whole of Traverse Town, Axel was becoming stir crazy. He had tried to amuse himself by people-watching, but after a while he felt antsy for a bit of interaction. He looked at the giant clock to the north and nodded, standing up carefully and brushing the dirt from the back of his coat.

"Vexen said to avoid detection. So I just gotta blend in."

* * *

**Author's Note(s):**

This fic is based on the assumption that Lea and Isa became Nobodies a few years after BbS (at around 17) and that time flows differently in different worlds. As for when it takes place, at the moment it's during 358/2 Days with Post-BbS/Pre-KH flashbacks/memories/dreams.

I'm sorry if anyone feels OoC-ness - I've only played BbS, Days, Re:Coded and Dream Drop. Any suggestions or insights are always welcome. I'm also sorry this is so short - it'll get longer as the story goes, I promise.

Next chapter: Axel "blends in".


	2. Chapter 2

Recognizable characters belong to Disney/Square Enix. Otherwise... They be mine. :)

* * *

_He awoke to the sound of voices. He heard a man's voice becoming clearer as his mind surfaced from the fog of unconsciousness He opened his eyes slowly - The light wasn't too bright, but it was always better to be safe than sorry._

_"Isa..?" He mumbled, reaching towards a blue tinged blob, blinking his eyes into focus. There stood his friend, in a strange black coat, his teal eyes vacant. The teen shook his head slowly, looking at the bundle of clothes in his hand._

_"Not Isa..." The older man said, drawing the redhead's attention. "He is now called Saix." He saw his friend look up and nod, his eyes clearing slightly. A hand touched his shoulder, and Lea turned to look up at the man and took the black garment that he offered._

_"What... did... you... do... to us...?" The young man asked, realizing something was wrong with them - very wrong._

_"I gave you purpose, Axel..."_

"Purpose, my ass." The fiery Nobody said with a snort as he gave himself a quick once-over. He had chosen this small storage room for his base of operations for one reason:  
It was in a theatre. Not a cinema - an actual acting theatre. An acting theatre stocked with costumes.

"It's been a long time since I wore anything other than black." He smirked, tossing the coat into the corner of the room. Now that the coat was off, he began going through the boxes of clothes. After a few minutes of searching, he found a pair of khaki cargo pants. He pulled them on and looked at his reflection again.

He really didn't look all that different from some of the people he'd seen walking through the market, now. The khaki pants and black shirt were non-descript, and with his hair tied back, he looked... Almost normal.

"As normal as I could ever be, anyway." He frowned as he touched one of the purple marks on his face. "This had better work..." He muttered as he opened a tube of flesh-tone makeup.

* * *

He was sitting on a bench near a fountain eating some sea salt ice cream when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned warily, and came face to face with a little girl.

"D'ya need something..?" He asked, glancing around for whoever this kid belonged to. She looked at him, staring into his eyes.

"I think I've seen you before." She replied, her little brows furrowed.

"Yeah...I sincerely doubt that. Look, do your parents know-" Axel froze as she touched his cheek with her small hand.

"You kinda look like the man in my Momma's pictures." She tilted her head, a curious look on her face. She turned suddenly and ran off, her mahogany brown pigtails bouncing. He stared at her. Her mother's... Pictures..?

"The hell..?" He muttered as he stood. He watched the child duck into a doorway, only to race down the street moments later. He noticed all of the people along the street seemed quite used to her childish gallop, as some of them nudged carts out of her path while others simply moved their conversations to a shop's doorway or alcove. It was at this moment he asked himself,  
"Why am I following her?"

* * *

"Momma! Leon'sonniswayhere!" The young girl called into a small workshop and danced on her toes happily. Axel backed into the alleyway across from the building. He didn't want to be seen by the child's mother before he got a glance of her himself. "Ivisitedhimonmywayherea-"

"Slow down and start over, please." Laughed a young woman from inside. The child sighed. Axel blinked.

"I saaaaiddd... Moooomaaaa... Leeeeeoooonnn's-"

"I'm here for the thing." Interrupted a tall man of twenty-five. The girl squealed and spun around, latching on to the young warrior's leg.

"Leon! You're HERE! Can you show me your gun thingy again, Leon?" She asked, flirting as only a four-year-old could. Axel covered his mouth to muffle the snickering. Poor guy's really uncomfortable...

"Uh… Not right now, Ok-"

"Sorry!" A slightly breathless young woman of about 22 came to the doorway. Axel blinked. No. Way. "I was finishing a rather delicate piece." She lifted her hand, showing the dark-haired man the fruits of her labour. Axel squinted and saw that it was a round silver pendant, polished to a reflective shine. As she tilted her hand slightly, Leon leaned in to take a closer look.

"What are those scratches?" The brunette asked, looking up at the silver-eyed artist. She grinned. No. Fricking. Way.

"Runes. When the wearer recites a spell, this little thing will give it a boost. Kinda like a power-up, ya know?" She glared up at her long white bangs as they fell across her face and blew them back with a huff. "I got the idea from Cid, in a roundabout way." She pulled a small wrapped object from her pocket.

"Is that it?" Leon asked as she handed it to him. When she nodded, he unwrapped the object, careful not to drop it. He looked back at the young woman and nodded.

"Thanks. I'll see you later, Tessa." As soon as he heard the younger man say the woman's name, he knew.

* * *

_"Not now, Tessa." Isa said absently, his nose in a book._

_"But you promised, Is." The white haired girl turned to the other boy, hands on her hips. "He totally promised, dinnit he, Lea?" The redhead raised his hands in a 'don't ask me' gesture. Tessa glared at him, her silver-blue eyes narrowed. Suddenly she grinned, and the next thing he knew, she was sitting on his chest, holding his frisbees high above her head._

_"Hey, give those back, Tessa!" Lea tried to reach up to grab his weapons, but the girl had pinned his arms to his sides with her legs. She was six years to his ten, and was a lot smaller than him. Her health was really fragile, so he was always careful not to hurt her. She bounced on his chest, her weight no more than a kitten's, as she crowed._

_"Not until Isa quits bein' a _butthead_ and buys me an ice cream like... he...promised..." She flopped down on Lea's chest as her statement dissolved into a fit of coughs. Isa dropped his book on the table and slid down, rubbing his baby sister's back until the coughing ended._

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Mwahaha... Yes, I'm evil. Or am I..?  
And yes, Saix is TOTALLY a butthead.  
And when Tessa says "Is" it's pronounced "Eyes" like Eyes Rutherford. (Extra cookies for those who get that reference!)

So, anyone wanna guess what's going to happen next? I'd love to pick you brains for ideas **- I MEAN I'd love to see what you think.** :) Flamers are accepted and appreciated, so long as you realize that I'm handing you over to Vexen so he can put you out.

And Vexen is a very creepy guy, lemme tell ya...

- Hanna


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you've run into them while playing Kingdom Hearts, then I don't own 'em.

Shout out to **Juicy Pear** - you should go read the awesomeness that is _The Daily Life of Organization XIII._ When you're done here, of course.

* * *

The wall of darkness faded behind Axel as he slumped to the floor of the dusty storage room.  
"Figures I'd see Tessa." He ran his hand through his hair, sighing as another memory surfaced.

* * *

_"And then he said-"_

_"Lemme guess! The name's Lea - got it memorized?" The eleven year old girl giggled as her older brother nodded, tapping his best friend on the back of the head with his cricket bat._

_"Ah, hey, knock it off, Isa!" The redhead squawked. Isa lifted an eyebrow and smirked slightly, sending Tessa into a convulsive laughing fit. _

_"I doubt you want me to "knock it off", as it would hurt if I were to do so, you moron. Besides, I find it hard to believe you could survive without your head." Both of the boys stopped as Tessa's laughing turned to deep coughs. "Tessa, are you okay-"_

_"Shut up, I'm fine." She muttered. "Stupid lungs..." She looked over to the red-haired teen hovering nearby, a worried frown on his face. "Didja beat 'im?"_

_"Huh? Oh, right, Ventus." Lea scratched his head, plopping down next to her, fidgeting slightly when she rested her cheek on his shoulder. Isa, upon seeing that his sister was alright, went back to reading his book. "Um, it was a draw..?" His vivid teal eyes narrowed as Isa snickered. _

_"Tell me, Lea - Does your delusional world allow you day-passes to reality from time to time?" The slender blue-haired boy leaned to one side as a plastic disk came at him, missing him by several inches. He picked up the bat leaning against the wall next to him and knocked his friend on the head with it again._

_"Shit, Isa! That one hurt..!" The young girl shifted and began rubbing the irate redhead's injury, setting him squirming again._

_"Do you think I could meet him when he comes back?" She asked, looking up at her brother. He mumbled noncommittally in response._

_"I dunno, Tessi- he might want a rematch. We wouldn't want you getting caught in the middle of it." Lea interjected, leaning forward so she could no longer run her fingers in his hair. She shrugged, playing with the hem of her skirt._

_"I trust you, Lea. I know you and Isa won't let anything bad happen to me."_

* * *

"Talk about misplaced trust." He muttered, considering his next move. He still hadn't received the rest of his mission information from Saix... _What had he said, again? My skills were needed-_

"Aww, shit..." Axel swiped his thumb over the inverted purple tears on his face, wiping the make-up away. He shed the khaki pants and pulled on the skin tight black leather ones, stepping into the calf length black boots with the ease gained from years of doing so. Shrugging the leather coat on, he lifted his hand, calling a Dark Corridor into existence with a thought.

He didn't really like travelling through the Corridors, to be honest. He saw what their dark influence had done to some of the other Organization members - to Saix - and, despite having no true emotion, he wasn't too keen on the whole "gold eyes and pointed ears" look. Beside that, Demyx had a pet theory that the Corridors also caused... Well, some pretty strange shit. Axel had considered the source, of course, but he couldn't actually fault the lazy man's logic on this one. Granted, he didn't use it as an excuse not to work, but...

Axel rolled his shoulders as he walked into the familiar white monotony of the Grey Room. He smirked as he remembered one of Roxas' early questions.

* * *

_"Hey, Axel. Umm, could I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure ya can, Rox - but I can't promise I'm gunna answer it." The boy's face wrinkled in confusion, making Axel laugh. "What's your question, midget?"_

_"Why's it called the Grey Room when it's white?" The young blonde Nobody asked, swinging his feet as he bit down on his ice cream bar._

_"...Seriously?" The older Nobody looked at him, checking to see if his friend was trying to be funny. All he saw in the boy's blue eyes was a sincere desire for an answer. The man held back a sigh and scratched his head, trying to come up with some story that would satisfy the boy's curiosity. "Well, we were going to call it the White Room, but Demyx-"_

_"Does he ever do anything?"_

_"..Um, recon and stuff, usually. Anyway, Demyx-"_

_"Why doesn't Saix make him do missions like ours?" This time Axel didn't suppress the sigh._

_"Do you wanna know why they call it the Grey Room, or no?"_

_"Oh, yeah..."_

* * *

"It's because Demyx fangirled about Eric Clapton when anyone said 'White Room'..." He said, contemplating visiting the keyblade wielder's room.

"Nuh-uh it isn't." Axel groaned as the water-wielding Nobody spoke up from the couch.

"Dumbass, do you even know what he's talking about?" Sniped Larxene, kicking the lazy blonde in the shin from her seat across from him.

"Nope," He replied simply, strumming his sitar. Axel smirked at what notes the man plucked out. She keeps Moet and Chandon in her pretty cabinet... "But I'm pretty sure I haven't fangirled about Eric Clapton recently. Hendrix, maybe. Or Van Halen..." He shrugged, yawning.

"Saix around?" Axel asked, interrupting the inevitable "World's Greatest Guitarists" spiel. The only things that motivated the other man were music, food, and getting out of work.

"Hell, I hope not." Demyx replied with a shudder. "Check the Round Room. S'where I'd look if I wanted to find him. Which I don't." Larxene rolled her eyes and tilted her head towards the hall.

"He was complaining about the moogles disrupting his "System" or something earlier." She studied her nails, pulling out a kunai and using it as a file.

"Right. Well, have fun, you two." Axel smirked, ducking a flying kunai as he headed down the hall to his old friend's room.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Complaints? Type 'em in the little box down there and hit "Review".

Annnd then make your way over to _The Daily Life of Organization XIII_ by Juicy Pear and lather, rinse, repeat. :)

- Hanna


	4. Chapter 4

**Like I said before - if you've run into 'em while playing Kingdom Hearts, then they ISN'T MINE! They is belongin' to Disney/Square Enix. **

* * *

_"Are you sure about this, Lea? You realize there will be no going back." The blue-haired man gave his friend a penetrating glance. _

_"Seriously, Isa, for the millionth time, yes, I'm sure! Get it memorized, will ya?" The red head stuck his hands in his pockets. "You're gonna need me to fight off all the people you piss off with your wise-ass remarks." He danced out of range of his friend's backhand with a laugh. " And hey, who knows? Maybe we'll run into Ventus-" He stopped speaking as he saw the look on his friend's face. He turned to see what Isa was looking at._

_"Hey, Lea. Isa." Tessa stood there, a bag in her hand. "I thought..." She took a deep breath. "I made lunch. I thought it'd be nice to eat it in the garden like we used to. You know... Before you guys..." She turned away, reaching up to swipe a tear from her cheek. "Forget it. Just go." She began walking back towards the house she and her brother shared._

_"I dunno about Moonboy, here, but 'm starving, Tess." Lea said, stepping towards her. He turned to his friend, who shook his head. "Oh, c'mon, Isa." _

_"I'd rather not." He walked over to his sister and stood in front of her for a few seconds before awkwardly patting her shoulder. "You'll understand all of this someday, Tessa." _

_"I'm not a child anymore, Isa. I already understand." She glared at him, her free hand curling into a fist. "You're just like Momma and Daddy - Radiant Garden is too slow. Too small. There's something better out there." She flung her hand into the air with a sweeping motion. "And you're leaving me behind to find it."_

_"Yes, I am." He said, walking away. Tessa let out a single sob, dropping to her knees. Lea reached down and offered his hand._

_"Hey, it's okay, Tess." When she didn't respond, he knelt down next to her, brushing her bangs out of her face. "He's being an ass. But you know he'll come. Let's go to the garden - or the Fountain Court-"_

_"Just follow him, Lea." She whispered. "You always have." She wiped her face, her silver eyes brimming with tears. "I know he needs you, and you need him."_

_"Yeah, that's true." He agreed, scratching his head. "But I also know that you need someone, too." He lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye. "Specifically someone who wants to eat lunch together one last time."_

* * *

Axel stood in front of Saix's door. _What am I going to say? Do I tell him about her, or not..? Is it really possible she's my target?_ He turned and began to head back down the hall when a slightly smoky smell hit his nose.

"Hello, Xigbar." He sighed. The older Nobody smirked and clapped him on the shoulder - hard.

"Heya, Flamesilocks. Whatcha doing, standing outside of Saix's door?" The Sharpshooter leaned up against the wall, crossing his arms and smirking. "Shouldn't you be out on your 'special mission'?"

"Kinda hard to recruit somebody when you've got no idea who you're supposed to be recruiting." Axel replied with a shrug. "I was gonna ask Saix, but..." Both Nobodies turned as they heard a screech, followed by a twang and the sound of Demyx's sitar being sliced apart by an angry woman's kunai.

"LARXENE! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"Because you're a miserable waste of space!"

"What, because I called you Flat-Cheas- OWWW! AUGHHHH SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!"  
Saix's door flew open, revealing the blue haired Nobody, his golden eyes glowing dangerously. He growled, his hair raising rather like hackles, upon noticing Axel and Xigbar.

"What do you want?" He snarled at the Freeshooter. The ponytailed man held up his hands in a gesture of innocence.

"I was just walking past, Saix. See? I'm leavin' right now." He vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

"And you? I believe I sent you out on a mission." The Luna Diviner turned towards the redhead, his snarl revealing pointed fangs. Axel sighed.

"Seriously, Saix - is it that time of the month AGAIN? Geez, didn't we just do this..?" The other man growled at him, his pupils dilating. "Man... I friggin'_ hate_ that werewolf from Halloween Town. I'm glad I torched his hairy ass - I just wish I'da done it sooner..."

* * *

_"Well, this is... Scary..." Lea muttered as he and Isa - Saix, idiot! He was Axel, and Isa was Saix. _

_"Enough, Axel. You can't feel fear." Saix whispered, shifting his grip on his long weapon - he called it 'Claymore'. Axel snorted._

_"I might not feel it, but I remember what it feels like." He scratched his head, reaching out to push open a rusty wrought iron gate. It squeaked eerily causing both men to wince._

_"Axel..!" Saix hissed through clenched teeth. The redhead shrugged, his face mockingly apologetic. "If something realizes we're here-" Suddenly, a deep howl filled the stale air. Both men froze and looked at each other. A trio of costumed children came tearing out from behind a building, singing gleefully. Charging behind them was a snarling wall of mangy fur and muscle._

_"Run away, Run, Run away, before he gets you;_  
_For if he does, there'll be nothing left of you;_  
_He'll snap your bones and crunch them up,_  
_He'll drink your-"_

_"Summon your Chakrams!" Saix ordered, crouching down to defend himself from the oncoming threat. The monster roared and tore a chunk out of a tombstone with its murderous claws. "AXEL! NOW, DAMMIT!"_

_"I'M WORKING ON IT!" He yelled, dodging as a piece of marble came at his head. Saix leapt at the beast, swinging his Claymore wildly, trying to inflict some sort of damage. Axel stood there, watching his friend savagely attack the monster, his body locked in place. ohshitohshitohshitOHSHIT-_

_"AXEL! YOU'RE A NOBODY, YOU CAN'T PANIC! NOW MOVE YOUR ASS!" _

_"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Axel shouted. "I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!" He flung out his hand, sending out a solid stream of fire- that just barely missed his partner._

_"AXEL!" The flames hit the creature in the shoulder, causing it to howl in pain. It turned to Axel, fangs bared._

_"DAMMIT, SAIX - I'M TRYING, OKAY?!" The beast was closing in fast. Axel closed his eyes, reaching out one more time - his eyes snapping open as he felt the sudden weight of his weapons in his hands. "OHHH YEAH, NOW WE'RE TALKIN'! TIME FOR YOU TO BURN, DOG-BREATH!" He flipped into the air, slicing the werewolf across the chest. It screamed, lashing out with its claws. _

_Axel threw one of his Chakrams at the creature's chest as he slid around to its back. He leapt up and wrapped his arms around the thick, hairy neck. Gritting his teeth, he heard his shoulder pop as the monster wrenched around, trying to pull his unwanted rider from his back._

_"Not... Gonna... Lose...to you... FIDO!" Axel summoned all the fire in his empty chest and released it, setting both himself and the werewolf on fire. It screamed in pain, sizzling and smoking, the hair and blood burning away. Axel poured everything he had into the inferno, revealing in the terrible beauty of his power._

_"_Damn, I'm good_." He stood over the small pile of fine white ash, sweat dripping down his forehead. "Hey, Saix, did- Saix?" He loped over to where his partner sat, his face in his hands. "What gives, man?" He knelt down to hear his mumbled reply._

_"It got me." Axel blanched as his friend looked up, blood covering his face and hands. "It... hurts. I thought... Why does it hurt..?"_

_"I... I dunno. C'mon, let's RTC." He helped the other man up, throwing his blood-drenched arm over his shoulder. He winced as he lifted his hand to summon a Dark Corridor._

* * *

"Hey, Xigbar - think you can keep him contained?" Axel asked as he exited Saix's room, ignoring the feral snarls coming from behind him.

"Heh, sure. What do I get out of it?" The slender flamethrower slumped against the wall.

"I'll take your next mission to Agrabah."

"Take the next two, and it's a deal."

"Two?.. Tchh... Whatever. Fine, two." The scarred gunman smirked.

"Nice doing business with ya, Flamesilocks." He pointed at the door and, with a shooting motion, sent a stream of purple smoke at it, sealing it shut.

"Yeah, I bet it is." Axel muttered, heading for his own room.

* * *

**Soooo that's how Saix got the scar, and why he suffers from PMS (Puppy Moon Syndrome). XD**

**Strangely, my spell-check wanted to change "Chakrams" to "Spam blocker"...**

**0_o'**

**Soo... Love it? Hate it? Are indifferent? Tell me how ya feel - just type it in the little box down there, and click the "Review" button! **

**IT'S THAT EASY!**

**- Hanna**


End file.
